


Wrongful Blame

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: after lance got badly hurt on a mission, shiro starts think that it was his fault.fictober18 Day9Prompt "You shouldn’t have come here"





	Wrongful Blame

“You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t have come” Shiro yelled

They had just come from a difficult mission, and lance had gotten hurt, bad.

It was Lance's fault, or that’s what he thought, but Shiro felt it was his. If only he had never got on the Kerberos mission.

Then they wouldn’t have to fight in a war that wasn’t theirs, and they would never get hurt.

“Sorry I screwed up the mission Shiro,” Lance said quietly while looking down and his feet.

“No, I..it’s not your fault lance. It was mine, all of this is my fault” he said as he hung his head.

“I... should have never gone on the Kerberos mission, then you and the others would still have a chance of being kids. And you have never known what war was like”

Lance was looking at Shiro with a shocked look on his face before quickly moving to wrap him in a hug.

“Shiro, I want you to listen to me. Ok, none of this is your fault. Whether you had gone into space or not. I’m sure we all would have made our way here.”

Lance whispered and walked them to the bed where he laid them down. It was late in the night cycle.

“we were meant to fight this war. Yeah, I would have liked to be a kid for a little longer, but this war is more important.”

“You shouldn’t have come here, you shouldn’t be here, my fault, my fault” Shiro whispered to himself over and over again. Lance just sighed and hugged him tighter.


End file.
